


Mall Date

by Squirrel_Kiln



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, I planned on posting this a long while ago whoops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Kiln/pseuds/Squirrel_Kiln
Summary: In which Oz is very hungry and Damien is very jealous.I wrote this a while ago and my friend suggested I post it here so here it is.





	Mall Date

Oz sat down in the chair with an exaggerated sigh. He and Damien had been walking around the shopping centre for a couple hours now as they got gifts for their friends. And finally, they were done and could eat.

    Well, Oz just wanted to leave but Damien wanted food. As long as Oz could sit down he would be fine. His legs were absolutely killing him...

    "You look like you're about to curl up and die," Damien commented helpfully as he put the stuff he was holding (which was most of it) down.

    "Thank you. My feet hurt like no one's business, it sucks." Oz slouched in his chair. "We're gonna leave after this, right? Please."

    "Yeah." Damien laughed and ruffled his boyfriend's hair. "We got everything, probably, so unless you want to go into the ball pit that's all. You want anything in specific?" Damien looked around at the several food stands in the area. Ah, the smell of foods that shouldn't be near each other smelled so horrible in the stagnant mall air.

    "Uh... Something spicy. Did you know Scott hates spicy food with a passion? I had spicy food three days before I hung out with him and he still complained about the smell."

    "That's wolves for ya." Damien chuckled. He knew very well about Scott's tendencies, considering how often he took advantage of it. "Watch our stuff and I'll get the food."

    Oz nodded and watched Damien walk away to one of the food stands. He fixed his hair and sat properly in his chair before checking his phone for any messages to reply to. While he did that a phobia whispered in his ear that someone was watching him.

    Oz looked up and around before he noticed a few guys at a seperate table staring at him. Did they recognize him or something? He was... Fairly well known in town, sorta. Maybe they went to school together? Either way he "smiled" at them before looking back to his phone without a second thought.

    And a moment later one of them walked over to Oz.

    "Hey. I'm Steven." The vampire smiled down at Oz in a show of his sharp fangs. Oz thought about how Liam did that sometimes when he was flirting.

    "Hello... Do I know you?" Oz put his phone down in his lap.

    "Would you want to?" Steven laughed softly. Oz shrugged.

    "I don't see why not." Oz fixed his skirt. "I'm Oz, nice to meet you."

    "You look good in that," Steven said as he sat down at the table.

    "This? Oh, thanks. One of my favorites." Oz laughed softly. “Do you go to school around here?”

    And so they talked, and their conversation went well...

    And then Damien saw them.

    For a moment he wondered if it was one of Oz's friends but by the way he leaned close to him and smiled made it obvious something more was going on.

    Damien's fist clenched around the bag as he walked back to the table. The vampire sitting next to Oz barely gave him a glance before saying something that made Oz laugh just a bit too much.

    Damien placed the food bag on a nearby empty table. Oz didn't seem to notice him yet, though a phobia smiled at him. Steven seemed to pay more attention to the demon now but wouldn't show that to Oz. He was more interested in keeping the apparition’s attention on him alone.

    Damien pulled pushed his jacket back and pulled out two twin blades. They caught the light in the most perfect way. Damien scowled and pretended to run one across his neck when Steven looked up at him. The vampire's face paled and he mumbled an excuse before stumbling out of the chair to go back to his friends.

    "Oh, uh... Bye? That was weird." Oz shrugged and went back to his phone. He caught some light in the reflection and turned around to see Damien.

    But by the time Oz had gotten out of his chair to hug and kiss his boyfriend the knives were nowhere in sight.

    "Hey, babe! You got me something spicy, right?" Oz rested his head on Damien's shoulder for a moment.

    "Mmhm. I think you'll like it." Damien held his boyfriend with his hands low on his waist. He sent a look to Steven and his friends in a display of dominance or, in layman's terms, 'fuck off, he's mine.'

    "Something weird happened. I was talking to this random guy who came up to me and then he ran away. It's a shame, he was pretty interesting."

    "Oh yeah? You weren't thinking about replacing me, were you?" Damien chuckled and kissed Oz's head.

    "Of course not! You had my food after all." Oz giggled and looked up at Damien.

    "Ouch. My feelings." Damien laughed before kissing Oz again.

    "I'll apologize after we eat, prince of drama."

    "I am royalty, you know."

    "A royal pain in my ass. Sit down, Dames, I'm hungry."


End file.
